


He hadn't up till yesterday

by Dannye Chase (HolyCatsAndRabbits), HolyCatsAndRabbits



Series: Dannye's Zine Fics [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Jazz Age, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Bentley - Freeform, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/Dannye%20Chase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits
Summary: This is a piece written for the Bottom Crowley version of the  "Bottoms Up" Zine.Title from the songHe hadn't up till yesterdayAnd he hadn't up till yesterday,But I guess he will tonight!I'm gonna show him, in the parlour,Why a girl turns out the light!I won't waste time on talking,I'll start right in on sight!And if he's never forgotten his Bible,Huh! you can bet he will tonight!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dannye's Zine Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067741
Comments: 36
Kudos: 148
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection





	He hadn't up till yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you also to all the BUZ mods for all their hard work on the zine!  
> I think this is the filthiest thing I have ever written. :-)

**1928**

Crowley didn’t allow Aziraphale to eat inside of the Bentley. Aziraphale had sniffed when told this rule about Crowley’s new car and had called Crowley  _ fussy  _ (which was a word Crowley thought really applied more to Aziraphale than to herself, especially when Aziraphale was complaining about how Crowley  _ drove _ the Bentley).

Tonight, though, Aziraphale seemed more than happy to sit in the car for a while. On the way home from dinner it had started pouring rain, enough that they’d be soaked if they tried to make it even the short distance between the Bentley and the bookshop.

Fortunately, they found a way to occupy themselves. Specifically, Crowley straddling Aziraphale’s lap with her dress up around her hips and her serpentine tongue down his throat. Aziraphale was making that moaning noise that was somehow more obscene than sex itself (and which he seemingly failed to notice making at restaurants), and Crowley was pulling at the zipper to his trousers, when he grasped her wrist and stilled her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aziraphale breathed against Crowley’s throat. “Forgive me, my dear, I know we can’t possibly get up to this sort of thing in your car. You would hate that.” 

Before Crowley could draft an answer, Aziraphale was out of the car, a massive umbrella in his hand— white, of course— and he was ushering Crowley across the street. The Bentley stayed at the curb in the rain, clean inside and out, while Aziraphale fucked Crowley’s demonic essence half out of her body on the bookshop floor and then asked if she’d like to stay for tea.

The thing was, Aziraphale was right. Crowley  _ would  _ hate making a mess in the Bentley. But once Aziraphale had brought it up, the idea of Crowley bracing her heels on the ceiling while Aziraphale pounded her simply would not leave her mind. 

So it wasn’t really her fault that the next time they were both in the Bentley, Crowley found herself doing a little tempting. 

Aziraphale was, after all this time, rather easy for Crowley to tempt. She knew what he liked. (Stated most plainly, he liked Crowley. That had been established about a hundred years ago in a little cottage in Germany, when Aziraphale had finally said the words and Crowley had said them back and they’d been firmly on their own side ever since.)

But Crowley also knew what in particular Aziraphale liked about Crowley’s female-presenting form, and one of those things was her legs peeking out beneath a skirt. So while driving home from the theater, Crowley let her skirt ride up on her thigh to a height that was really quite indecent.

Of course, just because Aziraphale was easy to tempt, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t  _ know  _ he was being tempted.

“Darling,” Aziraphale said in a husky voice, his eyes glued to her lap, “I assure you, that’s quite unnecessary. I will be more than ready for you as soon as we get to the shop.”

Crowley shrugged, letting the strap of her dress fall down off of her shoulder as she gave Aziraphale a salacious look. “Why wait?” she murmured.

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed. “You naughty thing.” And then he lifted his chin quite primly, as if he were not, at the moment, tenting his trousers alarmingly. “Of course, it won’t work,” he announced. “I am an angel of the Lord. I can resist. I shall be fully dressed when we go into the bookshop, and so shall you.” He winked. “And not a moment longer.”

Crowley nearly growled in frustration.

Eventually she hit on the idea of a drive-in movie. These were new, and while Aziraphale didn’t normally leap at the chance to try new things— unless it was food— Crowley had managed to get herself assigned a minor temptation at the venue and had convinced Aziraphale to go with her for thwarting purposes.

So there Crowley was in Aziraphale’s lap again in the passenger seat, and no bookshop in sight. Nowhere to be for the next hour and a half  _ except _ the Bentley, which had been miracled invisible and inaudible to anyone else. Crowley was doing a fair job of sucking Aziraphale’s soul out of his body tongue first, and Aziraphale was clutching Crowley’s ass cheeks and grinding her against his clothed erection. 

Eventually Aziraphale put his head back, panting. “Crowley, if you don’t stop, I’m afraid I’m going to need to have you right here.”

Crowley licked a line up Aziraphale’s throat. “Maybe you should.”

Aziraphale looked at her in horror. “In your car? Crowley, you would hate that! Unless—” he narrowed his eyes. “Unless that’s what you want? For me to fuck you in your car, right there in the backseat, so that every time you get in, you can’t help but remember—”

“Angel!” Crowley snapped. “You’ve been doing this on purpose! This is about the crumbs, isn’t it?”

“Either you allow mess in this car,” Aziraphale said calmly, “or you don’t.”

Crowley was done. “Fine, I allow it.”

Crowley immediately found herself in the back seat with her thighs spread around Aziraphale’s face and his tongue as deep in her pussy as it would go. Normally Aziraphale liked to drag this out, but he had her at orgasm almost immediately, and Crowley realized why as soon as her slick began to soak the seat beneath her.

“Your cock, please,” Crowley begged, and Aziraphale gave it to her, hard enough to make the car rock. Her legs came up over his waist as she took him in eagerly, clutching at his shoulders. Her dress pooled over her stomach, soft and silky, as the roughness of Aziraphale’s trousers rubbed against her thighs.

When the movie ended, Crowley lay naked on the backseat, sticky and wet, leaking cum from her pussy and her arse. 

Aziraphale perched beside her and miracled himself a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are so appreciated! And please feel free to check out my other works. I write Good Omens and original fiction.  
> Find me at [DannyeChase.com](http://dannyechase.com/)  
> and on my [Linktree](https://linktr.ee/DannyeChase)  
> 


End file.
